beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 35
is the thirty-fifth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Tyson can't seem to make up his mind whether or not to trust Boris and go pro. When the team is visited by a rabid pack of sponsors who want to sign them to product contracts, Grandpa is forced to step in and recommend that Tyson have a talk with his more experienced brother, Hiro. Meanwhile, Boris discusses the possibility of having Tyson on his team with Garland and Brooklyn. While looking for Hiro, Tyson and friends come across Tala, Bryan and Spencer, who are on their way to get revenge on Boris by bringing the BEGA league down around him. Tyson is torn between following Tala, and respecting Tala's wish that he stay out of it. At BEGA headquarters, Tala, Spencer, and Bryan confront Boris and demand to face his top Beyblader's. Boris accepts their challenge, but puts them up against some first-level recruits instead to make them feel overconfident. This doesn't work since they knew how easy the team was to beat. After Tala and the Boys have defeated the BEGA team, Garland jumps from a balcony and challenges them to a battle. Boris promises to dismantle the league if they beat Garland, but they have to join his pro league if Garland beats them. Tala refuses the deal and thinks to himself Boris would never put so much at stake if he wasn't sure of Garland's capabilities. However, Garland wants to battle anyway as a point of pride. Tyson and the gang arrive just in time to see Garland defeat Bryan and Spencer in a two-on-one battle, melting parts of their beyblades. Tala is next and the episode ends with him saying "damn you" to Garland. Major Events * Tyson, Max and Daichi are given offers by potential sponsors. * Tyson considers joining BEGA to officially go professional. * The Blitzkrieg Boys decide to defeat BEGA's best players to take down Boris. * Spencer and Bryan battle Garland together and lose. Characters *Tala *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Boris Balkov *Garland Siebald *Ryu Granger *Mr. Dickenson *Brooklyn *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Gray *Hawk *Billy (BEGA League) Beyblades *Falborg 2 *Seaborg 2 *Wolborg 4 *Apollon *Orca Diver *Manta Diver *Crab Diver Featured Beybattles *Tala, Bryan, & Spencer (Wolborg 4, Falborg 2, & Seaborg 2) vs BEGA team (Orca Diver, Manta Diver, Crab Diver) = Tala, Bryan, & Spencer (Wolborg 4, Falborg 2, & Seaborg 2) *Bryan Kuznetsov & Spencer (Falborg 2 & Seaborg 2) vs Garland Siebald (Apollon) = Garland & Apollon Trivia *In the English dub: **For some reason, part of the scene showing Garland falling was cut. **Spencer and Brian's fainted bodies beside Tala are not shown. **For some reason, Tala's final line in the episode was cut. Gallery tumblr_ooaockp5yj1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooaou5322N1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo9q1oLU7l1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo9qeteaIG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo9pdnD0oB1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo9qsmjItD1w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson_und_seine_Freunde.jpg File:17gI4jXkXFTDjt_VMAY610.jpg Scary-grandpa-beyblade-31777762-500-374.png Blitzkrieg-Boys-yuriy-tala-ivanov-24699362-1026-764.jpg tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_ooauq7SCtL1w4q252o10_1280.png Engraçados23.jpg b11.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_798506.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_829912.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_851351.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_862737.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_864864.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_821696.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_824282.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_894310.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_901025.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_151610.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_249332.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_268018.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_1207581.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_1209625.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_1211919.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_1212837.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_270729.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_570445.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_693443.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_704245.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_708875.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_821988.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons_855938.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes